


Заметки на коже

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Episode: s03e16 Awakening
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 07:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain
Summary: Уилл подумал, что, пожалуй, совсем скоро придется снова ломать голову, придумывая историю происхождения некоторых шрамов, потому что кое-кто совсем не обрадуется, если узнает, что они с Теслой иногда ходят по краю.





	Заметки на коже

— И чем ты так недоволен, Уильям? — спросил Тесла беспечным тоном, искажая губы в своей неизменной ухмылочке. — На что бы ты ни злился, то лучше перестань, тебе не идет. Хотя нет… продолжай, потому что забавно выглядишь.  
На этих словах Уилл скрипнул зубами и у него возникло острое желание стукнуть Теслу. Хорошо так стукнуть, чем-нибудь очень тяжелым. Но, во-первых, ничего подходящего не было под рукой, а во-вторых, сейчас это уже не возымело бы никакого эффекта. Теперь все было как раньше. Вернулось на свои места. Сам Тесла вернулся.  
— Исчезни, — буркнул Уилл.  
Ему не нравилось то, что он сейчас чувствовал. Это была злость на Теслу из-за отсутствия у того здравого смысла, перемешанная с долей переживания из-за осознания, чем все могло закончиться, и облегчением, потому что вот он, сидел перед ним живой и невредимый. И ухмылялся, засранец.  
И, казалось, не понимал, что злость Уилла вызвал его же рассказ об их с Магнус приключениях в гробнице Афины.  
Пожалуй, в этот момент Уилл в полной мере понимал Магнус, потому что сейчас он сам испытывал, наверное, почти то же самое: желание простить и одновременно пристрелить.  
Да, Уилл понимал ее. Но не понимал себя и пытался разобраться. Потому что, в общем-то, никогда не питал каких-то иллюзий насчет Теслы и того, что тот когда-нибудь будет относиться к нему не как к игрушке, к тому же временной.  
И было чертовски непривычно испытывать страх за этого засранца. Хотя, казалось бы, ему не привыкать к тому, что и у бессмертия бывают пределы.  
— Ты действительно хочешь этого? — Тесла изогнул бровь и сделал глоток красной жидкости сомнительного происхождения.  
— Да, я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас же… проклятье, — Уилл поморщился и отсыпал еще несколько не очень приличных слов в адрес ножа для бумаги, которым по своей же вине так неосмотрительно вспорол кожу на указательном пальце.  
Он с досадой оглядел документы, забрызганные капельками крови. Вся работа насмарку. Уилл потянулся к верхнему ящику стола, где должен был быть пластырь, но замер, перехватив взгляд Теслы, направленный на его кровоточащий палец. Голодный взгляд, но пока что остававшийся почти человеческим, только зрачки расширились, заполнив всю радужку. И от этого по телу пробежала легкая дрожь.   
Несмотря на то, что прошло больше года, все же Уилл не забыл ту смесь ощущений — немного болезненную, с долей эйфории, слегка опьяняющую и возбуждающую против воли, — когда позволял Тесле чуть больше положенного, и тот пил его кровь, совсем чуть-чуть, но этого вполне хватало, чтобы все лишние мысли вылетали из головы.  
Видимо, в бокале было все-таки вино, иначе Тесла сейчас не смотрел бы так на него. Уилл моргнул, и почти не удивился, обнаружив Теслу, который еще буквально секунду назад находился на другом конце кабинета, теперь уже рядом с собой.  
Он ожидал чего угодно, даже того, что Тесла не удержится, но нет, тот только фыркнул, пробормотав что-то про кое-чью криворукость, и протянул Уиллу платок.  
— Могу предложить другие варианты, — хмыкнул Тесла, когда Уилл, проигнорировав его, открыл ящик и не обнаружил там пластыря, хотя был уверен, что еще должны были оставаться несколько штук. — Может, хотя бы потрудишься объяснить, что на этот раз я не так сделал? — почти раздраженно спросил Тесла, удержав Уилла в кресле, когда он собрался было встать.  
— Ты… — Уилл почти задохнулся от возмущения, потому что Тесла, похоже, действительно не понимал.  
Хотя вряд ли этот эгоист в принципе способен был понять, что такое беспокойство за другого.  
— Могу начать с того, что ты лишился здравого смысла, наверное, едва только появился на свет, — покачал он головой.  
— Вполне возможно, так что не буду отрицать, — спокойно произнес Тесла. — Но как это связано сейчас с твоей злостью?  
— Ты придурок, — вздохнул Уилл, и попытался избавиться от его хватки, но вышло не то чтобы удачно.  
— Поясни.  
— Ты мог умереть, идиот.  
— Но не умер же.  
— Но мог.  
— Так значит, — Тесла склонился над ним, — ты испугался, — он взял за запястье его руку и поднес к своему лицу, разглядывая раненый палец, — за меня? Ты полон сюрпризов, Уильям. Не ожидал, если честно.  
Ну да, кто бы сомневался.  
Уилл дернулся, когда Тесла, слегка надавив, чтобы почти остановившаяся кровь пошла снова и интенсивнее, слизнул выступившие капельки.  
— Все еще хочешь поставить меня в угол? — усмехаясь, спросил Тесла.  
— Когда-нибудь я точно убью тебя, — вздохнул Уилл, понимая, что просто не способен слишком долго злиться: по крайней мере сейчас, когда его начало затапливать легкой эйфорией, это было немного проблематично. — Пусти, мне нужно…  
Он не успел договорить и закусил нижнюю губу, когда Тесла, перестав ограничивать себя только тем, что слизывал кровь, втянул его палец в рот.  
— Эй! — возмутился он, когда оказался резко вздернут и прижат к стене.  
Тесла легко удерживал скрещенные руки Уилла у него над головой одной своей. И нехорошо так, придирчиво, смотрел на его горло.  
— Тесла, — осторожно позвал его Уилл.  
И подумал о том, насколько эффективен сейчас препарат Магнус, созданный ею для Теслы, потому что не хватало еще ему тут вампира, у которого ум за разум заехал от нескольких капель человеческой крови.  
Хотя тот факт, что он удерживался от полной трансформации, немного успокаивал Уилла.  
Тесла, наконец отлипнув от созерцания его горла, теперь был занят расстегиванием его рубашки, явно намереваясь добраться до своего любимого места — над сердцем. Именно там он когда-то оставил свою первую метку, если можно было так выразиться.  
— Не здесь же, — почти обреченно сказал Уилл, имея в виду свой кабинет, хотя даже не надеялся, что тот его услышит, но он ошибся.  
Тесла услышал и расплылся в широкой улыбке.

Кожа Теслы была без единого изъяна. Снова. Исчезли даже те немногие шрамы, которыми он неведомо как успел обзавестись за то время, пока был человеком.  
Уилл провел ладонью по тому месту, где, как сказал Тесла, ему пробило внутренние органы. Ни единого намека на то, что еще несколько часов назад там была смертельная рана. Уилл внутренне содрогнулся, даже не пытаясь представить, что испытывала в тот момент Магнус, когда Тесла умирал почти что у нее на руках. И что было бы, не будь у него магнетических способностей, которые и позволили ему продержаться. А о последствиях, если бы Магнус так и не смогла бы достать кровь Афины, думать вовсе не хотелось.  
И казалось немного странным то, что до того, момента, пока Тесла не стал человеком, шрамы Уилла его почему-то всегда интересовали, а потом интерес пропал. И вот сейчас снова вернулся. И Уилл подумал, что это, наверное, как-то связано с тем, чего у Теслы никогда уже не будет.  
Тесла медленно вел кончиками пальцев по трем белесым шрамам на груди Уилла, которые несколько месяцев назад оставил ему на память перепуганный оборотень из Олдема. А потом в обратном направлении, но уже касаясь их губами. Он не торопился, методично изучая каждый шрам, появившийся за этот год у Уилла, иногда лишь прерываясь, чтобы уточнить, откуда тот или иной. Словно читал по ним историю самого Уилла, половина из которой ему уже была известна. Как, например, две маленькие точки из глубокого детства — укус собаки, к которой Уилл имел неосторожность подойти, когда та грызла кость, и бросилась на него, думая, что Уилл хочет отобрать у нее еду, — на внутренней стороне бедра, которой Тесла коснулся губами и провел по этим маленьким, почти исчезнувшим шрамам языком, отчего Уилл толкнулся вперед и зарылся пальцами в его волосы.  
Тесла же словно примеривался, где оставить свои заметки на его коже.  
Когда же он наконец определился и, сделав когтем неглубокий надрез чуть выше бедра, приник к нему губами, Уилл, сильнее вцепившись в его волосы, глухо застонал и подался вверх бедрами, толкнувшись в руку Теслы, сжимавшую его член.  
Уже много позже, почти засыпая, Уилл подумал, что, пожалуй, совсем скоро придется снова ломать голову, придумывая историю происхождения некоторых шрамов, потому что кое-кто совсем не обрадуется, если узнает, что они с Теслой иногда ходят по краю.  
А также о том, что он мог сколько угодно злиться на Теслу, но вряд ли уже сможет просто так отказаться от него.


End file.
